


make you my habit

by Awriterwrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 30 day sex challenge, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, being married with kids requires rimming, lots and lots of rimming, this is kind of an ode to rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awriterwrites/pseuds/Awriterwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry rims Louis.  It's a challenge.  And Louis accepts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make you my habit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@myownsparknow @gettingaphdinlarry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40myownsparknow+%40gettingaphdinlarry).



> So this little fic came out of a request from my darling friends @myownsparknow and @gettingaphdinlarry. These lovely women have been such a support to me lately in my writing and they feel my pain when I'm restricted by a request for no smut (as in a current exchange fic that I'm working on). So, what did they do? They asked me to write a little rimming scene. A drabble. But...my mind ran away with the idea and here's what I came up with. 3500 words of rimming. Lots and lots of tongue in arse action.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this. And, to my own spark and phd larry--here's how much I love you. Have some smut. XXOO
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://a-writerwrites.tumblr.com/)!

“I can’t believe you…” the rest of the sentence died on Louis’ lips, a deep groan buried in the pillow instead.

Like this, bare and open, face down, arse in the air, Louis was beautiful, Harry thought.  He could do this every day.  Every day for the rest of his life.

Not like he hadn’t done _exactly_ that for the last 28, correction, 29 days now.

The first taste was always the best.  The rest of it was delicious, mind-numbingly so, but the first taste, that first lick was like nothing else.  The skin was dry, Louis’ hole winking at him like flickering sunlight on a blank wall at dawn, and the muffled noises he pulled from his husband’s body…they were…sublime.

Today, Harry thought he would tease Louis a bit first.  He pulled his firm meaty cheeks apart and just breathed.  Hot puffs of moist air fanned out over Louis’ waiting hole, Louis writhing in anticipation above him. 

“Pl—please.  Hazza, please,” Louis’ pleaded, his voice desperate, dry and rough.

Harry smiled against Louis’ skin.  He pointed his tongue and just stayed still.  Louis started to wriggle more, bumping against Harry’s wet waiting tongue.  He positively lost it.

“Fuckfuckfuck!” 

Harry smirked and finally gave in, showing the mess of boy in front of him mercy.  He swirled his tongue around the tight puckered skin and moaned, deep and loud, at that first taste.  Louis tasted like nothing else on this earth.  Dark and rich, like bitter chocolate, with a sweet tang of something like overripe peaches.  Harry couldn’t get enough.

He gave in to his desires and started rimming his husband in earnest. 

Louis collapsed on the bed, his face mashed into the luxurious pillow underneath him.  Harry used his arms to pull his weak legs apart further, his hands remaining firm on each cheek, holding him apart. 

“Harry.  Oh god.  Oh _god_.”  Hoarse and frantic, Louis sounded near tears.  Already. 

*****

It wasn’t uncommon.  Actually, it was more common than most people thought.  Busy lives, hectic work schedules, play dates, house repairs, sick kids…it all took its toll on a marriage.  They were lucky, really, that they had met so young, had grown up together practically.  Ten years and going strong.  But still…they’d hit a slump.

They’d always had amazing sex.  Harry had often thought of Louis’ as his one and only addiction.  The one thing he couldn’t live without.  Sometimes his body actually ached for Louis and his touch. The need to be fucked and to fuck.  It was often unbearable, stealing his breath and rendering him dizzy with desire. 

But…as the years went by and one baby turned into two babies and then by the time their third one came along, Harry still felt that unquenchable need thrumming under his skin but it often lost out to the heavy weight of exhaustion that came along with being a parent.  A working parent.  With the occasional money woes, elderly parents to worry about and a ramshackle house that always seemed to need a new toilet or a roof or a paint job.

So.  They’d hit a slump. 

****

Lost in the taste, smell and sound of Louis, Harry wriggled his tongue inside the full succulent arse smothering his face.  He shoved his tongue in as far as it could go.   He pulsed his tongue in and out, all while holding the squirming man still with firm hands that would undoubtedly leave bruises on top of old bruises, dotting his pale arse like smudges of ink on canvas. 

Harry hummed as he sucked ridged skin in between his lips, rolling his tongue over the now swollen edges.  Louis’ hips were jerking haphazardly now, his body taking over, his mind having lost control a while ago.  Harry kissed Louis’ arsehole like he kissed his husband’s sweet sweet mouth; wet and messy, thorough and filthy.  The occasional scrape of teeth drove Louis closer and closer to the brink, his sobs loud in the empty room. 

Harry thought absently that he was glad the kids were at grandma’s house for the weekend.  He didn’t have to gag Louis’ like he did two nights ago.  Louis’ sort of lost his mind when he got like this, the inability to think pragmatically lost with each tortured gasp that left his mouth.

Harry slurped at the tender flesh, fully enjoying the smear of saliva that coated his cheeks and the way Louis’ soft skin felt against his stubbled chin.  Louis coming apart because of his own tongue alone was probably the best thing in the world, Harry thought.  The fact that he could do this, every day for the past month had Harry’s brain clouded.  If he could die with his tongue in Louis’ arse he would.  Happily.

“Baby, baby.  God.  Baby.  _Please_.  Need to come,” Louis moaned and panted each word in labored bliss. 

Harry pulled his face out from between Louis’ cheeks and shushed his husband, “Soon darling.  Soon.” 

His voice was deeper than usual, the arousal playing its own mischief on his body as well.  His cock was trapped between the bed and his tummy, wet and messy, aching with the need to release.  But there would be time for that later.  He put his own need aside, focusing instead on wringing every last drop of pleasure from the man he loved instead. 

****

“Every day?”

“Every day.”

“For a month.”

“Right.  A month.”

Harry watched Louis as they drank their coffee in the quiet kitchen, one of those rare mornings when they had woken before the kids, even the baby still sleeping soundlessly upstairs.  He felt his groin pull at the thought of fucking Louis every day for 30 days.

“Where did you read about this?”  Louis tilted his head in that adorable way of his, his bed mussed hair flopping over his right eye.

“Some magazine when I was at the pediatrician’s last week,” Harry replied, his tone even as he tried not to indicate how turned on he was by the prospect of doing this.  Actually doing this.

Louis considered it.  “And you say that it will help ‘our marriage’?”

Harry nodded the affirmative.  He ran his thumb over the edge of his “I love my papa” coffee cup, trying not to look at Louis.  He failed.  “Yep.” 

Their eyes met.  Louis’ bright blue eyes were a little deeper set than they had been ten years ago, the lines crinkling around them a bit more permanent.  He knew his own face held a few more lines than it used to, and he was always chagrined when he found a few new silver hairs threaded through his chestnut curls as the years went by. 

But still. 

Louis took his breath away.  When their eyes locked, like this, over the messy kitchen table, scattered with children’s art work and a few utility bills and junk mail; Harry felt like he was 20 years old again, bumping in to the handsome man in the middle of the student union.   It felt like no time had passed.  They were reckless kids again falling head first into a maddening rush of love and lust over late night study sessions and on dark dingy dance floors.

Louis laughed, the light airy sound of it filling up the empty spaces of the bright kitchen.  “Only you would find something called ‘A 30 day sex challenge’ in a _pediatrician’s_ office, Haz.”

Harry smiled, broad enough that his dimple showed on his cheek.  He ran a hand through his recently trimmed hair, landing at the back of his neck as a flush rose to the apples of his cheeks.  “Yeah.  Well.”  He was at a loss for words because...it was true. 

“Yeah.  Ok.  I’m game,” Louis finally said; a playful tone in his voice. 

Harry looked up sharply.  His husband didn’t know what he was signing up for.  He felt his dick twitch in his flannel pajama pants.  It was time to up the ante.

“Just so you know…” Harry began slowly, ears perking up at the sound of little feet dropping to the floor down the hall.  His voice dropped even lower, “I’m going to rim you _every_ _single_ _day_.  For 30 days.”

A tiny perfect little person with bright green eyes and wispy blonde hair barreled into the kitchen demanding breakfast.  The men stared at each other for a moment more, immobilized by the gauntlet Harry just threw down.

Louis’ pupils had dilated wide enough for Harry to see across the table.  He watched his husband lick his lips unconsciously and saw his pulse jump at his neck.  There are things you just know about someone when you spend so much time with them, grow up with them.  Harry knew his husband was turned on, unbelievable so, by their little agreement.

Harry fist pumped himself mentally. 

Louis really didn’t know what he was in for.

****

Louis was whining, high and needy, a siren’s song ringing out through the early morning; like music, or a spell, pulling Harry into a vortex of want and need.  He was frenzied by it.  He was entranced by it.  The sound of his husband coming completely undone was like something from another world.  This was the stuff ancient Greek mythology.  Or something. 

His cock blurted pre-come viciously between his legs, but he ignored it.  “Gonna let you come now, darling,” Harry said as his tongue darted out and ran up Louis’ sweaty crack and back down over his stretched hole, around the stubble burned skin and down his taint.  Louis shuddered and moaned like a fucking porn star. 

Harry’s tongue found its way back inside Louis’ arse, the wet velvet heat engulfing him, surrounding each of his taste buds with the exotic taste that was Louis’ and Louis’ alone. 

“ _Please_ ,” Louis cried out, his hips bucking uncontrollably. 

Harry’s jaw ached, but less than it had at the beginning of the month.  Unbelievably, he had built up some muscle tone in his neck, jaw and tongue.  He was sort of an arse eating champ now.  He twisted his tongue in such a way that made Louis’ hole stretch even more, allowing him greater access.  If he wanted to he could probably fuck Louis right now, he was so open and wet.  He might do just that.  After.

Harry lifted his head and pulled Louis’ hips off the mattress so that the red swollen head of his dick scraped along the damp sheet below.  Louis hissed in pleasure-pain and let himself be man-handled, his body so far gone now that he was just like lava in Harry’s big hands, hot and liquid, completely immobilized.

“Come on baby.  Come for me,” Harry’s raspy voice rolled over Louis’ skin like silk.  Louis arched his back and pushed his arse back on to Harry’s wet messy face. 

Harry pushed his entire face between Louis’ cheeks, rough and frantic, kissing his husband’s hole like his life depended on it.  It had the desired effect.  Louis keened and threw his head back.  From this angle, Harry’s could partially see over the full crest of Louis’ bum cheeks.  He saw the horizon of Louis’ sweat slick skin bowed like a stunning piece of art, his husband lost in the throes of immense pleasure. 

“Oh f—f— _fuck_ ,” Louis moaned as his body tensed up and a deluge of come shot from his hard cock, up to his chest and all over the sweat soaked sheet below him.

Harry dove in impossible further, licking inside Louis’ body, his hole clamping down around his aching tongue with brutal veracity.  As Louis whined and rocked through his orgasm, Harry slowly decelerated his licking, exchanging it instead for gentle kisses all over the dripping wet tender edges of his hole and the reddened skin of his inner cheeks.  He licked over Louis’ hole like a kitten lapping milk, making Louis shudder at the raw sensation of it. 

Louis flopped down on the bed, in a mess of his own come and sweat, letting out a delirious sigh of contentment, his body still shaking from the aftershocks of his orgasm.  Harry slid up Louis’ back, the slickness between their sweat covered bodies allowing him to glide up fluidly.  His heavy throbbing cock slipped into the wet line of Louis’ crack.  Louis moaned and thrust his arse backward, almost as if on instinct, unknowingly, still chasing the remnants of pleasure left over from Harry’s thorough rim-job.

“Could put it in you so easily right now darling,” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear, licking out around the shell of it, his face leaving a trail of wetness behind.

“Hmmmm,” Louis groaned sleepily, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.  You’re so open.  Waiting for me.  I could just slip inside you with one…” he thrust his hips in time to the words, “jerk of my hips.”

“Do it.  Come on Haz.  Do it,” Louis begged wearily, not moving much at all, just angling his bum backward and opening his legs to accommodate Harry’s body.

Harry grabbed at his dick with fumbling hands, pausing to remember the lube.  Louis was wet and pretty stretched but Harry didn’t want to hurt him.  He knew he had to be fast though because just looking down at Louis’ spent body and the touch of his own hand to his leaking cock had him hurtling toward release. He dribbled some K-Y over his prick, groaning at the sensation, knowing just one or two tugs would have him spilling. 

He used one hand to yank Louis back into position, his palm slippery with lube, and the other to line himself up.  “Ready babe?” he questioned, his voice shaky and weak with want. 

Louis exhaled and nodded, not even bothering to open his eyes. 

“Babe?” Harry questioned again because if Louis was sleeping he would just jack off all over his back, an equally promising idea.  As horny as he was, Harry wouldn’t fuck a sleeping man.  Even if it was his husband with the amazing arse and the tight body that welcomed his big cock like a…

“Yeah.  Come on Haz.  _Fuck_ _me_ ,” Louis popped his gorgeous bum up even more, nudging Harry’s cockhead toward his slippery hole.  His voice had that edge to it; the one Harry recognized as a bit desperate, a bit in need of a good dicking. 

Ok, then.

Harry pushed forward and slipped inside.  It took a bit more effort to get all the way in, his cock so engorged and full.  He was big.  Really big.  He knew this and knew it took some effort to take him fully—Louis told him this all time (usually with a self-satisfied smirk)—so he took it slow. 

It was hard though. 

No pun intended.

Because…Louis’ body was just _so_.  God.  So fucking _hot_ and _perfect_ and curved around Harry in just the right way because they really were _made_ for each other.  And moments like these, impossibly close and swallowed up inside Louis made Harry feel, know, _really_ know, how incredible their love was.  And even though they sort of forgot what bound them together in the routine of everyday life, even though they sometimes forgot to put their marriage first, they could still be like this…Harry and Louis.  Desperately in love and unable to keep their fucking hands off of each other.  And it meant so much.  It was all so much. 

Harry lost all train of thought.  His cock was fully inside Louis’ body and all he could do was stare down at the way Louis’ hole stretched unimaginably wide around his girth.  He could feel come dribbling out in anticipation, seeping into the smooth walls of Louis’ waiting flesh.

“Unnghh…” Louis moaned and squeezed his eyes tight, arching his back and pressing his bum flush to Harry’s hips. 

“Sshh.  ‘S ok, baby.  ‘S ok.”  Harry smoothed his hand over Louis’ hip, burying his face in the back of his neck.  He nuzzled the damp skin there and pressed a few open mouth kisses to Louis’ sensitive skin.   Louis moaned again and pushed back further, telling Harry he was ok. 

Harry could feel his cheeks and chin growing taut with drying saliva as he scraped his teeth over the space between Louis’ neck and shoulder.  Louis shivered and squeezed, actually _squeezed_ , around Harry’s cock.

“Aw _fuck_.  Fuck.  Fuck.  _Baby_.  Feel so good. Feel so fucking good.  Always _so_ good,” Harry babbled nonsensically, starting to thrust minutely deep, deep, deep inside. 

Louis panted in time to Harry’s movements and pushed back with every thrust of Harry’s jerky hips. 

Then, he squeezed again. 

Harry lost it.  He pulled out and slammed back in, grunting loudly at the feeling of his husband’s body taking him fully, enveloping him, loving him from the inside out.  He slammed in again and stilled, coming embarrassingly fast and hard, unable to stop himself even if he wanted to.

He didn’t’ want to.

God.  If he could come inside Louis’ perfect arse forever it would be like an answered prayer.  A fantasy come to life.  Every fucking deity known to man giving him his only wish.

Lost in his release, Harry moaned and bit down into Louis’ shoulder, earning him a high whine from the smaller man in his arms.  “Baby.  Baby.  God.  Fucking god.  _Baby_.”

Harry stayed inside until he started growing soft.  He would have stayed inside longer, lived in that perfect little cave forever, except Louis started groaning—and not in a good way—wriggling in that way of his when he was uncomfortable and sticky.  They needed a shower.  And more sleep.  They didn’t have to get the kids for a few more hours.

Pulling out, shuddering at the feeling of open air hitting his cock, Harry flopped backward, keeping a hand on Louis’ hip.  Louis rolled over and faced Harry.  There was a good 4 inches between them, their bodies cooling and coming down.

“One more day,” Louis remarked, blinking his eyes slowly.  Harry lived for that glimmer of bright blue that shone beneath dark lashes.

“Hm,” Harry hummed, still lost in post orgasm bliss.

It was quiet.  Harry was thinking about how it had felt having sex every single day for the past month.  Some days it felt like a chore, some days it felt like learning each other’s bodies all over again.  Most of all it felt like coming home after a long long time away. 

Rimming Louis for 29 days straight was like a fucking gay man’s smorgasbord. 

Making love to his husband for 29 straight days was like fusing their hearts and souls together in an unimaginably perfect bond.

The 30 day challenge had come and gone too fast for Harry’s liking.  The thing is it had become a habit, rimming Louis every day, having sex with Louis, rain or shine, for the last month.  It felt like he was losing something precious and close, just thinking about the challenge coming to an end.  Harry felt like he might not live if he couldn’t get his face in between those cheeks every day for at least the next thirty days.  Or the rest of his life. 

“Wonder what would happen,” Harry’s voice was sex rough, sleepy and slow, “if we did 60 days in a row?” 

It was quiet again.  So quiet.  Harry could hear the ticking of the bedside alarm clock. 

Louis spoke first, “double or nothing?”

“Sounds like my kind of challenge,” Harry replied with a hint of mischief in his voice.

Louis sat up, dropping his feet to the floor, giving Harry a lovely look at the curved line of his back.  Harry could see the top of his arse cheeks fanning out over the very used and dirty sheets.  He looked over his shoulder, completely blissed out and debauched, but still a bit spritely, like the boy Harry had come to love so many years ago. 

Louis hummed, getting up gingerly and heading to the bathroom.  Harry could see slick come mixed with saliva coating the inside of his thighs.  “Except this time I think…”

Harry sat up and rolled off the bed, starting after his husband, following the slight sway of his hips, the tiny jiggle of his arse.  “Except what, Lou?” Harry called out.

“Think I might want to rim you for the next thirty days.”

Harry’s gait stuttered, halfway to the bathroom.  His pitiful cock jerked at the prospect; the very idea of Louis and his perpetual scruff scraping away at his arse, his hole pulling in Louis’ clever clever tongue…

He hurried after Louis, who had already turned the shower on.  “I’m game,” he said enthusiastically, his deep voice echoing off the bathroom tiles. 

Louis chuckled, his body in silhouette behind the shower curtain.  His voice rose above the spray, “I still get one more day, though.”

Harry grinned, pulling back the curtain to join his husband in the shower.  “Saved the best for last,” he said, pulling Louis in, flush to his body, Louis’ curves melding against his torso.

Louis smiled and tilted his head up for a kiss.  Against Harry’s lips he murmured, “I was counting on that.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAH! Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think of it. Come find me on tumblr where I basically fawn over Harry's lips and blog about stuff like Larry and Captive Prince. @a-writerwrites


End file.
